lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Skywalker (CJDM1999)
Luke Skywalker is one of the Fun Pack characters in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Star Wars franchise. Background Luke Skywalker was the son of Queen/Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker (later Sith Lord Darth Vader) of Tatooine, and twin brother of Leia Organa. When his Mother died (of injuries caused by Anakin) after giving birth to him and Leia, he was taken to Tatooine where he lived and grew up on his Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen's Moisture Farm on Tatooine for the next 19 years of his life. He owned a Landspeeder, and is known to have raced T-16 Skyhoppers with his best friend Biggs Darklighter. He and his uncle later purchased two droids which were R2-D2, and C-3PO. After Owen and Beru were killed by the Empire's Stormtroopers, he went with former Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who told him his father was a Jedi Knight, and gave him his father's lightsaber. After Obi-Wan's death at the hands of Luke's father Darth Vader, Luke helped destroy the Death Star, with the help of Han Solo, Chewbacca, Princess Leia, R2-D2, C-3PO, and all of the Rebel Alliance in the Battle of Yavin and became a known leader in the Rebel Alliance. He then helped in the Battle of Hoth but the Empire forces outmatched the Rebels and the Rebels scattered across the galaxy, eager to escape the Empire's attack. He flew to Dagobah and was trained by Jedi Master Yoda. His training was interrupted when Luke set off to Bespin to save his friends, and Han Solo was frozen in carbonite. When dueling with Darth Vader, the Sith Lord cut off Luke's right hand, and he lost his lightsaber along with it. It was then that Darth Vader revealed to Luke that he was his father. Luke escaped, and after going to other adventures, he created his own green lightsaber. He went back to Tatooine to save Han Solo from the hands of Jabba the Hutt. Eventually, Luke visited Yoda on Dagobah again but while there, Yoda died of old age. Soon Luke dueled his father again on the second Death Star above the forest moon of Endor, and though he defeated him, he refused to finish him off, knowing it would turn him to the dark side. The furious Emperor Palpatine unleashed his Force lightning upon Luke. Because of this, his father came back to the light side and threw Palpatine into the core of the Death Star, killing him and saving Luke. However, Anakin's suit was badly damaged by the Force lightning of the Dark Lord and he soon died in Luke's hands. Luke burned his father's remains in a fire in a Jedi tradition, but later saw Obi-Wan, Yoda, and his redeemed father Anakin Skywalker as Force spirits. He later trained Ben Solo, Han and Leia's son but went into hiding after he turned to the dark side by Snoke. Later he was located by the Resistance and visited by Rey who returned his father's lightsaber, original thought lost at Cloud City but later obtained by Maz Kanata. Although reluctant at first. He agrees to train Rey and when she leaves to help the Resistance. He confronts Kylo Ren on Crait through a Force projection and fights him. He dies from the projection and becomes one with the Force. Grand Interdimensional War TBA Abilities * Acrobat * Force Jump * Force Choke * Technology * Boomerang * Photo Mode * Force Projection * Illumination * Vine Cut * Laser Deflector Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Photo Mode Category:Boomerang Category:Illumination Category:Acrobat Category:Disney Category:Disney Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Force Ghosts Category:Original Trilogy Characters Category:Sequel Trilogy Characters Category:The Force Category:Skywalker Family Category:Laser Deflector Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Heroes Category:Force Choke Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Good Category:Allies Category:Canon Characters Category:Legends Characters Category:Mark Hamill Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Film Characters